Water that is too pure holds no fish
by Mr Makulu
Summary: That had been the first cheesy saying that Master Fung had ever told Raimundo and it would not be the last. This is the story of how Raimundo met Master Fung and how his journy to becoming a Xiaolin Dragon began. Oneshot


**Author's note: Well I've hit a wall with my "Trials of a dragon" story so here is a short origin story I wrote to help get my writer's mojo back. Hope you like it. **

**Additional note: On recommendation from an anonymous reviewer, I went back and changed the names of my characters to more common Brazilian names and I have also change the name of the gang from the skull gang to os crânios.**

"Raimundo, since we brought you to the station, you have done nothing but make smart alec remarks. I have lost all patience with you."

The young Brazilian looked up at the male policeman.

"Oh really, what a pity," Rai replied, "Here I thought we were really connecting."

The policeman's fist clenched.

"Listen you…"

"That's enough Marcos," the female policeman said sternly before turning back to Rai, "we want to believe that you weren't involved in this gang but you haven't given us any reason to believe otherwise. You were caught surrounded by os crânios members in a warehouse that was full of stolen goods. Now so far you have yet to give us a legitimate reason for you to be in that warehouse or even that part of town."

Rai shrugged.

"So I decided to take the long way home, big deal."

"This is serious, if you are deemed part of os crânios, you'll face jail time."

"I hear jail food has really improved."

Marcos threw up his arms in frustration.

"Why are we even bothering with him, Carla? Raimundo is nothing but a no-good trouble maker."

"Still mad at me for sticking bleach in your kid's shampoo when we were on camp, aren't you?"

Marcos turned round, looking as if he was about to throttle Rai when Carla stepped between them.

"Marcos, go for a coffee break."

"But…"

"Now!"

Marcos glared at Rai one last time before going out of the questioning room. Rai took the chance to put his feet up on the interrogation table.

"Shesh, who stuck a stick up his butt," Rai muttered.

Seeing the look Carla gave him, he quickly put his feet back down. Carla sat down beside him, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"What are doing, Rai?" she asked, "I can't bail you out."

"I'm not expecting you to bail me out, Aunt C," Rai replied, "I would never ask that of you."

"Then why aren't you being honest with us?"

"Look, you know that I would never join Os crânioss."

"Then what were you doing in the warehouse?"

Instead of answering Rai suddenly found great interest in the empty wall at the other side of the room. Carla let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rai, this isn't a game, with all the theft and damage that Os crânioss has done, anyone that is even remotely connected with them faces jail time and I'm not talking Juvi either, I'm talking real prison."

Rai continued not to make eye contact. Sensing that it was starting to sink in, Carla decided to press further.

"I don't know what you are trying to cover up, Rai, but whatever it is, it's not worth it."

At this, Rai turned round and defiantly looked Carla in the eye.

"Well that's for me to decide, isn't it."

Before Carla could say anything else, they heard the door open. They turned to see Marcos walk, followed by some bald headed man with a moustache. Rai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the strange outfit he was wearing.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, "I am Master Fung."

"Sup," Rai replied.

Carla frowned slightly at Rai's poor greeting before turning back to Master Fung.

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Fung," Carla said sweetly, standing up to shake his hand, "What can I do for you?"

"Well actually I was hoping to be able to talk to Raimundo, alone."

Carla shot a questioning look to Marcos who just shrugged.

"Chief has cleared it," Marcos replied.

"Alright then, we'll be outside if you need anything."

Marcos and Carla were about to leave when Master Fung cleared his throat politely.

"I was hoping for somewhere a bit more private."

"What do you mean a bit more private?" Marcos asked, clearly confused.

"He means somewhere without video cameras, microphones or a two-way mirror, you ding-dong," Rai shot from where he was sitting.

"Raimundo Pedrosa that is completely uncalled for," Carla scolded.

"Though surprisingly insightful," Master Fung mused, "I was thinking perhaps the coffee shop across the road."

"No way is he leaving the police station," Marcos said flatly, "This is an investigation and until he starts giving us answers, he's not going anywhere."

Master Fung kept smiling but something about his gaze suddenly made Marcos back off slightly.

"If you wish to get some answers I suggest you let me have my private conversation with Raimundo," Master Fung said in a tone that made the hairs on the back of Rai's hair stand on end.

"Alright," Marcos replied, suddenly not feeling so confident, "But we'll be watching from the front steps of the station, if he makes any attempts to run for it, I'll personally shove a night stick down his throat."

* * *

"Here you go, two green teas," the waitress said brightly, placing the cups on the table.

Rai look at the liquid in the cups in disbelief.

"You actually drink this stuff?" Rai asked.

"Every day of my life," Master Fung answered.

"No wonder all of your hair fell out."

Instead of answering, Master Fung took a sip from his cup. Rai was still sceptical but since this Fung dude said that he was paying, Rai saw no use in letting it go to waste. Rai cautiously took a sip and found that it wasn't that bad.

"So do you make it a habit to have tea with suspected gang members?" Rai asked.

"Raimundo, we both know very well that you had nothing do with Os crânios," Master Fung, "And I know why you aren't telling the police the real reason you were in that warehouse."

Rai put on his usual bored expression. _So we have a Sherlock Holmes on our hands._

"Well then by all means, enlighten me," Rai replied before taking another sip of his tea.

"You are trying to protect your sister, Karina."

Rai took too big a gulp of tea and started choking. Master Fung sat there quietly waiting for Rai to finish.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rai replied, trying to regain his composure.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't, that is why I will _enlighten _you," Master Fung said.

Rai for some unknown reason, gulped.

"A couple of weeks ago, you figured out that Karina had joined Os crânios. Trying to protect her, you kept her secret while trying your best to talk her out of it. Much to your dismay, she wouldn't listen, probably because she thought she would never get caught."

Rai found he was unable to make eye contact so he looked away. Master Fung continued.

"You learned that they were going to pull another robbery. You, deciding that enough was enough, came to the warehouse to stop her. What you didn't know was that the police would stage a sting operation. Karina got away, you didn't and the rest, as the saying goes, is history. Now you are stuck, facing a jail sentence for nothing other than trying to look out for your sister."

Rai just stared blankly at Master Fung. In less than a minute, this strange man had more or less uncovered the whole situation. Rai was well aware that he was still being watched from across the road. Realising that the game was up but not wanting to alert the cops; he went back into his normal, bored pose and put on his "I don't really give a damn" smirk.

"I don't know who you are or what evidence you have against my sister," Rai said, keeping his voice casual, "But what would it take for it to disappear?"

Master Fung took another sip from his cup, seemingly processing what Rai had just said.

"I am curious," Master Fung finally said, "Why are you trying to let your sister walk away blameless while you suffer for her crimes?"

"Look, all the cops have on me is the fact that I was in the warehouse with no legitimate reason for being there," Rai reasoned, "the most that will get me is six months to a year; two years if the judge is really pissed off. Karina will get at least five years; that would destroy her. Even if there was anything left of her after that, having this on her record would ruin any chances she has of a future."

Master Fung still looked unconvinced, Rai was becoming desperate.

"Please, Karina is a good girl who made a few dumb choices," Rai begged, "She deserves a second chance; a second chance that she won't get if she goes to jail."

"And you are willing to go to jail yourself, just to give Karina this second chance?"

"If that's what it takes; yes."

Master Fung smiled at Rai.

"You are a good person, Raimundo," he said, "I have a proposition for you."

Rai looked at Master Fung clearly confused.

"I would like you to come to the Xiaolin Temple in China and train to become a Xiaolin Dragon."

"What's that?"

"A Xiaolin Dragon is a fighter for the side of good and a defender against the forces of evil."

Rai raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case then you really came to a strange place to look for recruits."

"Water that is too pure holds no fish," Master Fung replied ominously.

"Well I'll just take your word for that," Rai replied, not really sure what Master Fung was on about, "Look I'd love to but as you can see I'm kinda fully booked for the next two years."

Master Fung smiled knowingly and said "I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Rai was about to ask what Master Fung meant when he turned to see Marcos storming off somewhere and Carla walking to over to where he and Master Fung was sitting.

"Great news," she said, clearly relieved, "You're free to go."

"I'm what?"

"New evidence just came in, completely discrediting you having a connection with Os crânioss. Hey, where did your friend go?"

Rai turned back round to see that Master Fung had vanished. Rai looked down and saw money for the green teas lying on the table as well as an envelope. Rai opened the envelope to find an airline ticket for a plane that was heading to China two weeks from now.

"What's that?" Carla asked.

Rai looked up at her and smirked.

"That, Aunt C, is how I'll be spending the sudden vacancy in my schedule."


End file.
